


Chili(30-35)

by zyxzzt



Category: lay興 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxzzt/pseuds/zyxzzt
Kudos: 1





	Chili(30-35)

30  
绑住一个人有很多方式，情爱其一，利益其一，契约精神其一。

很多时候，看上去最牢固的白纸黑字的数字，往往抵不过捧在手上鲜血淋漓的真心。金钱上的巨人面对铜臭味久了，以为世间事情莫非是钱和更多的钱就能解决。恋爱里的愣头青更不知情爱的力量，比那能使鬼推磨的钱，更令人死心塌地。

绑住有情人的并非一纸婚书，也并非一纸合同，而是灵与肉早已融为一体，不可分割。也没有什么特别的原因，只是谁也离不开谁；离开了，这条命就少了一半。

31  
释放了一次，两人都总算稍微清醒了一些，张总这才有时间检查魅可的状况。他喘着粗气，关了花洒，全身湿透的魅可有气无力倒在他怀里，脑袋靠在肩头，还在以气音喃喃着：“不要……”

风筝折了翅膀，是主人冲动折断的，他太喜欢了，将他狠狠拥在怀里，却用力过猛，伤了他的羽翼。他不是故意的，却又是故意的——他不是故意伤害他，却是故意想将他据为己有。

魅可极其狼狈。刚才一轮激烈的情事已经让他尖叫得喉咙沙哑，说不出一句完成的话。高热还没褪去，全身泛着潮红，衣衫早已湿透的魅可却还在发冷，身体微微抖着，像在雨夜里被遗弃的布娃娃。

他不想被遗弃，光是想想就让他害怕。

尽管刚刚被狠狠侵犯过，无奈骨子里已经养成了对自己alpha的依赖。他双手勾缠上张总的脖子，脸埋在脖子里贪婪大口呼吸，薄荷味吸入身体，和体内信息素结合，像注入了温热的血液，他的身体开始有了暖意。

明明承受了自己粗暴的对待，却还愿意黏上来。张总不知魅可哪来的胆子，他只知道魅可赌赢了——他几乎是马上就开始后悔，面前的人儿一点反抗能力都没有，他却以最暴戾的一面伤害了他。然而骑虎难下，他没法回头。

到底是魅可前去赴会错在先。他咬咬牙这么想。

湿淋淋的衣衫尚挂在魅可和张总身上，裤子在匆忙间也只褪了一半。张总沉默着托起魅可的身子，剥下二人湿透的衬衫，以干爽的毛巾包裹着魅可，自己以毛巾胡乱擦拭了身子，横抱起绵软的白团子往外走去。多年前雪地里的白团子现在躺在自己怀里成了毛巾团子，脸还是那张脸，身子却早已不是那个身子。

待魅可终于接触到大床，迷离的眼眸噙满泪水——不知是生理性的，还是他真的哭了——可还是勾着痴痴的笑，自毛巾里挣扎出来，伸手搂着张总的脖子，迫使他和自己一同倒在床上。

魅可发烫的身子黏上来，像个危险的火炉，内里正熊熊燃烧着。张总感觉自己和魅可接触的肌肤都要着火了，诱惑得来也令人失去理智。

If you burn, you burn with me.

他抬起手来，抚着张总的脸，笑得那么轻佻：“你说得没错，我吃不饱。每次都射外面算什么男人？我还不如找别人，还能送我梦寐以求的代言。”

操。张总低声骂了句脏话，换作平日，他还能压下怒气与他理论，可现在在床上，魅可的目的是断掉他最后一条理智线。显然他成功了，张总将他身子翻转，再一次顶入他体内，每一下都撞到最深，柔弱的生殖腔哪里受过这等刺激，毫不留情地被撞开一次又一次，带来酸软痛楚还有灭顶的快感。魅可难受得泪流满面，小腹胀起仿佛被打入了空气，生殖腔本能地绽放开来，如同第一次一般，紧紧啜吸着进入的顶端，要把自己的alpha留在里面。

这是omega的生育本能，在魅可身上更为明显。他是血统纯正的omega，而张总是他第一个，也是最后一个男人。情爱的所有本领，都在他手上由青涩变得成熟。

张总如他所愿，只是这性爱并没有一点怜惜。从前张总会让他躺在身下，正面上他，情难自禁的时候他们会接吻，张总甚至会吻去他生理性的泪水。现在，魅可被撞得身子前倾，肌肤因为磨蹭被单而发红，张总捏着他肩头将他固定着，他只能感觉到后穴一下接一下打桩一般的进入。

魅可被撞得几近昏厥。他浑身上下都痛，被捏住的肩头尤其痛，那里应该会留下一片淤青，在薄荷味之上，再加多一重烙印。可他不后悔，是他惹张总失控，他早就知道后果，且他目的如此。

既然张总不分青红皂白地冤枉他勾搭第二个金主，那么他为何不能冤枉他没胆子内射呢？

若张总哪怕说过一句爱他，他马上能做好生育的心理准备。可一次又一次保留着距离感的性事，让魅可不得不怀疑，张总并没有打算成为他的长期伴侣。

合约再长，终有一日会到期的，那么感情呢？

魅可脆弱地哼了一声，张总最后一次冲刺顶到最深处，alpha再一次在腔内成结，他若是抚摸小腹，能感受到鼓起的一小块，像第一次那样，要过十几分钟才能消减。男人趴在他背上喘息，二人黏腻的汗水融为一体，他想索取一个吻，却又觉得那么不合时宜。

他的alpha已经在他腔内成结了，他却害怕对方连给自己一个吻也不愿。自己是什么时候变得如此卑微的？魅可闭上眼，嘴角牵起一抹苦笑。

魅可再一次恨自己是个omega。

32  
张总不太懂如何组织自己现在的心情。

他好像坐上了过山车，然后车子轰隆轰隆爬上了很高的地方，直到方才魅可在床上跟他说了那句话之后，急转直下。

真的只差一点点，他看到的可能就不是完整的魅可了。

收到魅可的短信已经是半个小时后。张总刚刚从巴黎飞回来北京，飞机一下地，信息叮叮咚咚炸了一路，他以手背挡了个哈欠，从兜里掏出电话，通常先查看自己私人电话的信息——拥有自己私人电话的人们通常较为重要，而魅可，正正处于信息的置顶栏。

“喂，你真的给我弄了个内裤广告啊？”

这小脑袋瓜在想什么？张总嗤笑一声，心里暗笑人记性不好。上次才刚刚要他断了这个念头，这次又发生了什么事要重提？刚在对话框里打了四个字“想都别想”准备发出，张总的动作突然顿住，他突然意识到什么，越想越令他如坐针毡，脊椎发凉。

你真的给我弄了个广告，不是给我弄个广告，也不是我弄了个广告。

一句话牵涉好几重不确定的危机。这代言，是有人送上门的，而魅可以为幕后是他。是谁的资源，有什么隐藏条款，合约细节又是什么，他一概不知。

分析到这里他不敢再往下想最坏的结果，只是深呼吸一口气稳住微微有些颤抖的指尖，拨通了魅可的电话。

一直长响，无人答应。

什么都可能发生，不能再浪费时间了。魅可的事情他记得最清楚，他的，家里的，工作室的电话，他一概都有。他掐断电话，直接打给工作室。

“你好，我想知道你们老板现在去哪里了。”

“老板……”小秘书愣了愣，看到来电显示的号码，记起是魅可写在办公桌上，叮嘱过若是这个号码打来，必须回答他所有问题，便如实告知了：“老板去了私人会所谈一个很重要的代言。”

“一个人去的？”

“看样子是，我们没有收到通知和他同去。”

“没收到通知就代表不用做吗？”男人冷冷的声音透过话筒传来，冰得小秘书起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，忙查了查工作电话，发现魅可刚刚发来一条信息，下意识读出来的时候声音都在颤抖：“老板刚刚发消息过来，说一个小时后不见他信息，找他。”

小秘书听见那边深呼吸的声音，然后清晰吐出几个字：“地址报来。”小秘书几乎是哆嗦着说不出一句完整的话，断断续续说完地址，对面清楚复述了一次，得到肯定回复之后，又淡淡说了两个字：

“废物。”

就这样，张总经历了十小时飞机历程，一下地就开车直奔会所，行李全交给了私人助理。油门踩到了尽头，车速飙到八十，他只要确认一人平安。

在路上他想了很多，想万一魅可出了什么事，要怎么帮他盖下来，怎么帮他公关，怎么让他好受一些。不就是一个小明星么，他不知道自己为什么要这么操心，操心到想遍所有自己能做的工作之余，却想都不敢想最坏的打算。

握着方向盘的手心都冒了汗，整只手却是冰冷的。他从未试过，哪怕从前自己开着越野车离家出走，或者在教练的指导下独自驾驶坦克，也从未紧张到这等地步。

钱他不缺，从来魅可能不能帮他赚钱这都不重要，重要的是心尖上的小桃子，能平安喜乐。

推开碍事的侍应，一路快步穿越走廊的时候他愤怒地散发出浓烈的薄荷味，逼退了所有迷药的气息，皮鞋跟打在地上一声声宛如催命符。拳击的招数他没忘，每个礼拜健身都在重温着，解决掉三个精虫上脑的油腻中年alpha不是难事。可他不怕么？他怕，他横抱起魅可离开的时候，何尝不是浑身都在抖。

可他更怕的是自己来迟了，就是一辈子的悔恨。

彼时的魅可已经到了神智不清的地步，在他的胡言乱语间，隐约捕捉到他关于张姓男人的抱怨。

魅可嘟着小嘴说，那姓张的，从来不说一声喜欢他。

不说就是不喜欢了吗？魅可是他的唯一，他把一切自认为最好的都给了他，他刚刚在巴黎才给他谈了一个看时装秀的席位，怎么就不喜欢了呢？这就是他铤而走险去寻找其他金主的理由吗？

张总在他体内成结的目的很简单：既然他觉得还不够喜欢，那么就用最原始粗暴的方式，告诉他自己已毫无保留。

33  
一晚三次，三次腔内成结。从未有过的激烈情事，魅可最后一次哭叫着说肚子太疼，要他出去，奈何要等结消了张总才能退出，硬生生忍了好几分钟，出来的时候肚子胀起了一个小小的弧度，隔着肌肉并不显眼，这是alpha在omega体内成结后的典型症状。

魅可为自己的挑衅付出了代价，他显然被过分“喂饱”了，气若游丝，浑身没有一点力气。结束的时候张总依旧是抱着软绵绵的魅可，像以前无数次一样，去浴室冲洗。魅可身子搭在他肩头上，他沉默，伸手为他擦拭身子，也掰开他臀瓣，把浊液清理出来。魅可在他怀里细微地颤抖着，却咬紧牙关，再也不肯发出一声哼。

魅可还记得自己目的是要报复，而非示弱。

待张总将他塞进被窝里，准备关灯休息的时候，魅可沙哑的声音响起：“你对我的责任是不是只有合同？”

张总放在灯光开关上的手顿了顿，淡淡道：“白纸黑字写清楚，我不会亏待你的。”

“你答应过我，会给我合约以外的疼爱。”魅可的声音有点抖，似乎带着哭腔，却很坚定。

“那是在你付出了合约以外代价的时候。”张总回答得很平静。魅可总觉得在平静之下，有什么东西悄无声息裂开了，缝隙越来越大，在他们俩之间分出一道又深又长的峡谷。踏过去其实只有一步距离，可就是没有人愿意迈开腿。

“撇除合约不说，你究竟有没有喜欢我？”魅可问得相当直接，他干脆转身面对张总，捧起他的脸，迫使他面对自己。他火辣辣的视线对上张总深邃的眼眸，好像跌入了无底深渊，什么怒气和悲伤都得不到回应，只有黑洞吸走了所有的能量和情绪。

“假设性的问题我没想过，也没法回答你。”张总别开脸，伸手关了灯，黑暗中的魅可眼睛依然圆睁，他眼睁睁看着张总转过身去背对着他，而他就被那背影隔绝，仿佛隔了起伏的山海。

今晚他好累，面对这山海，他失了勇气和力气。

34  
魅可醒来第二天便不见了张总，只有浑身酸软和头痛欲裂的感觉提醒他，昨天好像发生过什么惊心动魄的事情。他依稀记得是某个代言设了局给自己，最后是张总解的围。刚疑惑自己为什么没有谢谢他，又隐隐约约回想起原来昨天闹得这么僵。

魅可扶了扶脑袋，皱眉揉着额头，伸手摸到床头的手机打开，最多的是小秘书的信息，大约是关于昨天的代言，他们动用了层层关系查证，方才查出昨天的只是代理蒙混而成，真正的品牌代理商会上来魅可的工作室商讨合作事宜。公司高层不会约魅可出去吃饭，那单纯是个局。小秘书说全公司上下决定要为了他全力追究，魅可心里懂得，下令要全力追究的另有其人。

当然由着他们去。魅可也是睚眥必報的人，打開手機有偷拍那三個人的照片，全都清晰大頭。

真相大白之后，魅可释然了，他甚至没有打算和张总解释，他当昨晚发生的事情不存在，不过是撑着有些透支的身体起了床，换上一身黑色装束准备回到工作室。临出门口前他照了照镜子，他脸色苍白，精神尚可，工作室肯定不愿看到老板颓丧，他对镜子前的自己微微一笑。

从今天开始像从前一样，好好疼爱自己吧。魅可想。

他和张总又回到了只有一纸合约牵制的时光。魅可不再和张总每日报备行踪，张总也没有刻意问他。有些资源送到面前他知道是张总帮他联络的，但他本人没有任何额外要求，那自然是可以免除和张总一起“睡”的。也就是从那天起，他再也不回他们的小窝里去，既然连“喜欢”也称不上，作为一个“被包养”明星，他又有什么资格死缠烂打呢。

这样的时间不咸不淡地持续了两个月，魅可巡演、拍广告、旅游，忙得不行。实在忙到昏头转向了，发现自己开始低烧，估摸着也许差不多到易感期，就往嘴里塞了两颗退烧药，连着一管抑制剂打进血管里，打个大约三四天，就算完成了任务。

魅可的巡演很成功，他站在船头的甲板上，看着台下星星点点的紫海，笑着说我以后变成六十岁的糟老头你们还来看我唱歌跳舞吗，台下的少女们尖叫着说愿意，哪怕日后垂垂老矣，变成老奶奶拄着拐杖来，也愿意。

魅可忽然觉得，这呐喊出来的承诺带来的安全感，竟远比一纸写得清清楚楚的合同来得多。

他揉了揉湿润的眼眶，笑着说一言为定。

也许是行程安排太密密麻麻，魅可的低烧一直没好。与此同时，他的体力比起从前弱了很多。当然，这是他和自己比较，现在连续练6小时和以前连续练10小时的差别。

乃至于连续练了6小时之后他体力不支跑到厕所狠狠吐了一顿。

不是什么新鲜事，从前练习生的时候也经常练吐，不过魅可已经没有这样的经历很久了，他把这归咎于巡演彩排训练强度太大。

魅可现在很珍惜生命，张总教他的，也是张总给他的底气。他也和以前一样努力，只是他开始重视自己的身体和情绪。很多时候两者不能兼顾，例如他热爱跳舞和打拳，体力却跟不上，那他还是会以热爱为先。

魅可不允许任何事物对不起他的热爱，包括他自己的身体，也必须为热爱而燃烧。人嘛，一辈子很长，他不允许自己浪费。

例如去买根验孕棒就很浪费时间。必须从头到脚包得严严实实，托人买也不行，越少人知道越好，最好只有他自己一个。

想起要验孕是因为，薄荷味在他体内停留得久了一些，以及，他吐得频繁了一些。哪怕是早上什么也不吃，他也能抱着马桶干呕一顿。他已经两个月没有见过张总，身体里还充盈着薄荷味。低烧是没退过，但也不见得易感期就来了，除了稍累一些和胃口不好，他甚至没有做爱的欲望。

以魅可的神经大条，以上的改变还不足以形成决定性因素。真正让他感觉不妥的是小秘书看着魅可又开了一包梅子，休息的时候啃，吃饭前后也在啃，忍不住开口：“老板你什么时候变得这么馋了？”

“啊？你不觉得很好吃吗？”魅可茫然歪过头看他，给他扔了一颗，小秘书接住，将信将疑摆进嘴里，刚咬一口，五官酸成了一团，好久都揉不开。

“老板，想坑人也不是这么坑吧，这是能空口吃的东西吗？”小秘书倒了杯水仰头哗啦啦地漱口。魅可疑惑看了看包装袋，嚯，“建议剪开泡水饮用”，好像又真的不适合就这么吃。

一个隐隐约约的想法冒出来。他没敢告诉别人，把自己从头到尾包成了一个养蜂人一般，才静悄悄去楼下的小药房买验孕棒。老板忙着看报对彩票奖号，头也没抬扔了一个盒子给魅可，摸索着收了钱，嘴里还絮絮叨叨：“我中了个小奖，希望你中大奖。”

魅可盖在口罩下的嘴角抽动了一下。一时三刻间他竟不知道自己是希望中还是没中，一口气憋在喉咙，话没说出口，他在心里祝自己好运。

他认认真真做好所有步骤，然后等到了阳性的结果。和无数中奖人士的第一反应差不多，他爆了几句粗口之后，事实上对于这个结果并不愕然，只是总需要花时间处理，打乱了一切计划，他有点烦躁。

他还好奇张总的反应是什么。可惜他还没得到答案，孩子的应激反应就已经不合时宜地阻断了他。他只好作罢，然后去了打拳让自己冷静一下。

冷静过后，他拨打了另一个电话：“陆医生明天在吗？”

“没想到我们隔了这么久见面，是查你的肚子。”第二天魅可全副伪装来到了陆康桥的诊所里头，对方从电脑里抬起头，遗憾地叹了口气摇摇头。

“少废话，该干嘛干嘛。”魅可坐在他身前抱着双臂，大剌剌等待服务的模样。陆康桥笑笑，戴好手套，取出针管，将魅可的手臂放在垫子上，酒精消毒了他静脉处肌肤，然后穿刺，抽血，动作麻利。整个过程，魅可只感受到些微的痛楚。

他很放心，陆康桥从来没让他痛过。他们自小入读同一所学校，可称得上发小，自从魅可去了韩国训练之后便分别至今。拳击赛的时候陆康桥也在场，他来到了休息室照顾身体不适的魅可，送到医院之后也一路陪同。

“这么拼值得吗？”他喂着病床上年少的魅可喝水时，忍不住问道。

“值得呀，我赢了。”魅可对他眨了眨眼，伸手探往床头的奖杯，“我从一个alpha手上赢到了这个奖杯。”

魅可是多么要强的一个人啊。今天陆康桥看到的魅可孕期第一次检查，却孤身一人，口罩也遮不住眼底下的憔悴。“孩子的父亲呢？”他这么想也这么问了，魅可平静看着他：“之后跟你聊，你可以先当他不存在。”

互相沉默对视了一阵，陆康桥深呼吸一口气，点点头，伸手指示魅可躺在床上：“来，做个超声波。”

魅可掀起衣衫，肚子上的腹肌和昨夜一样明显，连陆康桥也忍不住吹了下口哨，显然连它们也没有心理准备去迎接小生命的到来，可意外从不会给予任何人准备的时间。

“看到脑袋了么？”陆康桥看着显示屏，指给他缩在角落里圆圆的一小块。

黑白色块拼凑成孩子的模样，他安静地睡着，那么乖巧，像睡在摇篮里的天使。他是活生生的，和自己同呼吸同生存，没有人能斩断这奇妙的联系。魅可不是他的主宰，却是他的守护者。

魅可目不转睛地盯着屏幕，眼睛里的情绪千百样，从平静到专注，从专注到惊愕，从惊愕再到失控，剧烈撞击之下竟然一下子盈满了泪水，吧嗒吧嗒地滚落在衣衫上，颤抖着唇瓣开口：“陆康桥，你别骗我，这就是孩子的模样？”

陆康桥全神贯注看着显示屏，并没有留意到他的变化，听到他声音如同老人一样沙哑之后也不由得吓了一跳，转过头来看到他抽噎着，怜惜地抚摸他的脸，给他递了张纸巾：“是。没骗你。”

“天啊，他还那么小。”魅可喃喃道，“这个世界有多危险，他不知道。”

“傻瓜，这个世界还有很多美好，例如你。”陆康桥伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。也不知是否身子摇晃刺激到泪腺，魅可的泪流得更汹涌，仿佛流干了他开始加入成年世界之后，那些积攒了许久的，本没有资格去抱怨的那些不快乐。他身体里住着一个孩子，这个世界理应给予他如同对孩子一般的宽待。那份肆无忌惮的喜怒哀乐，他理应可以拥有。

“如果你相信的话，他是在天上选了你，觉得你足够好，想成为你的孩子。”陆康桥放下仪器，伸手将魅可搂进怀里，轻轻拍着背：“想哭就哭吧。”

陆康桥是beta，他不会受魅可的信息素影响；他们是发小，陆康桥也从未打算向他迈进任何一步。可魅可那么珍贵，是天神赋予人间的瑰宝，他只是离开了一阵子，然后只能目睹着对方遍体鳞伤地，怀着孩子回来，他却一筹莫展。真的，太讨厌这种感觉了。

魅可还在哭，哭得很大声，哭得身子一抽一抽，像刚出生的孩童。

35  
魅可是在张总的总统套房接到陆康桥的电话的。隔了快三个月，他回来了，一切还是一尘不染的感觉，明显有人固定打扫。但他的私人物品依旧放在老地方，没有人动。羊宝宝躺在床上，魅可有想念它，现在还会想，将来的孩子是否会喜欢它。

他挑了个日子约张总回来这里，一五一十讲清楚所有事情，尽管他的决定张总不能左右。张总答应了，还有半小时就到达。

接电话的时候陆康桥那边沉吟了半晌，才轻轻开口：“抽血结果显示体内抑制剂浓度约有50%，这两个月用得频繁吗？”

轮到魅可在这边沉默，他拿电话的手在一瞬间变得冰凉。

“你可以不回答我，但魅可，你听我说。”陆康桥尽量让自己的声音显得平静，“如果孩子他爸还在乎你的话，请跟他好好商量。”

“这孩子，恐怕留不得。”

几个声音同时响起。陆康桥的尾音，张总开门的啪嗒声，以及魅可的手机从手中滑落掉到地上的声音。

-tbc-


End file.
